Are you my daddy?
by The Lord's Fallen Angel
Summary: Mommy doesn’t really like to talk about daddy when I ask her. She says it brings some ‘unwanted’ memories when she thinks about it him. I asked her once if she hated daddy, she said I don’t know. I asked her if she loved daddy, she said I don’t know.
1. Chapter 1

**For some odd reason I have decided to try and write a bunch of mini short stories of Hans and Seras because there are so few. DOn't ask me why I'm doing it just be grateful I guess.**

**This is my first two-shot story so we will see how it goes.**

**I DON'T OWN HELLSING!!!**

Are you my daddy?

Mommy looks so tried this morning when she came to see me. But then again she has been really busy with grandma lately to, working in a lot of hours this week, so I am told. Work that mommy doesn't usually like to talk to me about when I asked her how her day, or night in this case was. She thinks I'm too young to understand, to innocent to know what she and grandma really do. But I know. I know what they do for a living and I understand why they do it to.

It's more like duty then a job, so says grandma that is. A duty that has been passed down for generation after generation in the Hellsing family, starting with Abraham Van Helsing, the founder of the Hellsing Organization and the most famous vampire slayer that ever existed. He even was the one that face grandpa Alucard and force him to serve his family after he is gone.

I've never met grandpa Alucard before; mommy said that he died before I was born more than five years ago. Both mommy and grandma don't like to talk much about him during the time he died. They said he died in a great war that happen right here in London, where millions of people died from a horrid army led by some crazy person from what I'm told.

I watched my mommy drag her feet into my room, covered in grime and sweat. She looked quite exhausted to from the nights work and I can faintly pick up the smell of blood with my super sensitive nose. But her normal bright smile appeared on her tired face as she saw that I was wide away when she entered, normally she had to wake me when she came.

"Morning sweetheart." said my mommy as she came over to my bed and kneeled down next to me.

"Good morning mommy." I said with a tilt of my head. "You look tried mommy."

She let out a large yawn and nodded her head. "I am, it's been a long night for me and very difficult to."

"Why?" I asked anyways, even though I knew the answer.

I knew long ago that the Hellsing Organizations goal is to kill any kind of supernatural creature, mostly vampires like my mommy, in order so people stay save and never learn of their true existence. Normally you would think a kid my age would be scared at this news and that their mommy was a vampire, but not me. I was special as mommy and grandma has always said to me. Why I am special they truly didn't say. But I just knew I was.

"Umm, well… we had training. Yes, with the new troops that are to protect the queen and it's always hard to train the rookies." She lied to me.

It slightly annoys me that she doesn't always tell me the truth of hers and grandma's job or what Hellsing is truly about. But yet I can understand why mommy is so protective of me. She still sees me as her little girl, her baby, her whole world as she likes to call me. I'm very special to mommy; everyone can easily see that, including me. So I can understand why she tries to hide the horrors what she really is and why she does what she does for grandma to.

"It must really been hard, you smell like blood." I said.

She laughed nervously. "Ha ha, I guess I can't get anything pass you and that nose of yours can I."

"Well I am a vampire like you, aren't I mommy?" I said with a bright smile, much like hers.

But her bright smile soon dropped into a small sad smile that left me a little confused.

"Yeah a vampire like me. One with a more sensitive sense of smell then me." she said.

It's true that I'm a vampire as well, I don't mind at all I think it's kind of cool. But even if I am a vampire I couldn't help but feel like I was somehow different from mommy. For example, my nose. I've always had a better sense of smell then my mommy or any other vampire that we've every meet, which was very few of them. I don't know why, I can always smell things that were way off in the distance that my mommy couldn't even smell herself. In fact I can smell grandma coming our way right.

Soon my bedroom door open and stepped in was my grandmother, Integra Hellsing.

"I thought I might find you here Seras." said grandma Integra.

"Ah! Sr Integra I'm sorry that I didn't report to you right away when we return! But I-"

"You don't have to explain yourself Seras, I understand." Grandma Integra interrupted mommy.

"Good morning grandma." I greeted granny.

She smiled at me. "Good morning to you, Christine. Seras, come see me in an hour and we'll discuss your mission. And after that you may go and rest for the day."

"Yes ma'am."

Grandma nodded and flashed us a smile before she left us alone in my room.

Mommy let out a tired sigh and ran her hand through her blonde hair before she turn to me. "I'll clean up while you dress, sound good?"

I nodded in agreement.

I watched mommy flashed me another tired smile before standing from my bed and moved over to the dresser. Smiling to myself, I slid the bed covers off my body and jumped out of my bed and turn back to quickly make my bed. Once I was finished, my mommy already pulled my clothes out of the dresser and laid them out on my bed before she left to clean herself up.

Another strange fact about me that makes me a little different from my mommy or other vampires. Vampires sleep in the day and can't step out into the sunlight, unless you are really strong like my mommy to withstand the sun. But I don't sleep during the day but during the night instead. Of course every now and then I'm a little active during the night and stay up later then my bedtime, but I always sleep at night. And since I don't sleep during the day I can go out into the sunlight and become unfazed by the light's rays as it touches my skin. But strangely, unlike me, mommy she starts to feel a little annoyed at the sun's light on her skin after a while even though it doesn't hurt her.

Once I finished dressing myself, pulling my shirt over my head after a bit of a struggle, my mommy chose that moment to come in, clean as a whistle now. She giggled a bit at my struggle with my shirt and came over to me to help pull it down. Once I was fully dressed now, mommy moved us over to the mirror and then started to comb my blonde hair.

I look a lot like my mommy; we had the same hair, skin, and face. The only difference between us was our eyes. While mommy had big bright ocean blue eyes I had slightly dull baby blue eyes. But other than that I was her little mini me as others like to call me. I counted the number of times that mommy brushed my hair before she put a small hair clip in my blonde locks to keep the hair out of my eyes. Even though I almost had the same hair as my mommy, strangely my bangs were a little longer then hers for mine always covered my eyes.

After we were both descent we went to the kitchen of the Hellsing manor that we lived in, because grandma was rich and important to the Queen and some sort of council to.

Mommy lifted me up onto the counter and sat me on the edge of table and then makes breakfast for me. Another strange fact about me, I can eat human food. Unlike me, mommy that can't eat human food and throws up every time she tries to, I don't. Though I may eat human food I still need to drink blood in order to survive like mommy.

I watched mommy pulled out a pan from somewhere below and moved over to the large refrigerator to pull out some eggs, milk, and bread. Even though mommy doesn't eat anymore human food before when grandpa turned, she was still a very good cook.

Once mommy was done, she placed a plate of my favorite breakfast dish, French toast and orange juice, on the table and moved me over to the chair by the counter and in front of my breakfast. My mouth was drooling at the sight and smell of my breakfast.

"Christine, I'm going to go talk to grandma Integra for a moment," I nodded in understand as she continued, "But I'll leave Uncle Pip to keep you company while I'm gone, K."

I nodded again with my mouth stuff and a smile.

She smiled down at me and took a step back as her left arm started to change. It was something that I was very much used to now, for I've seen it multiple times now. Its trick that vampires do with their familiars as mommy has explained to me before. Mommy's arm soon became black as the form of her arm change drastically to a big glob like shadow, until it took a form of a man, Uncle Pip. Once his formed appeared, the shadows melted away from Uncle Pip's face to reveal his normal goofy smile that I love so much.

"Hello mini mignonette." Uncle Pip greeted me.

I didn't reply for my mouth was full and it was unlady like to speak with your mouth full, so says grandma. So I settled with a smile and a small wave with a fork in my hand.

"I'll be back a in a bit, keep on an eye on her, Pip." Mommy said.

"Sure." was his reply.

Mommy smiled at us before she turned and left the kitchen to go speak with grandma. Once she was out of the kitchen, Uncle Pip took a seat next to me, or err… floated next to me to be exact, for his lower body was still a shadow and connected to mommy's arm still.

"So how are you zhis morning mini mignonette?"

I swallowed my food. "Good."

He then let out a large yawn.

"You, mommy, and grandma have been working hard?"

He nodded. "Yeah, still cleaning up from zhe war."

I nodded.

Even if the war on London has been over for more than five years now there was still a lot to do. In fact when grandma takes me to the city you can still see that they are still rebuilding buildings and cleaning up after the mess the war left behind. But from what I'm told it looks a lot better now when I was just a baby.

Which led me to another thought.

During that time of the war in London I learned that my daddy also participated in it, but I was never told in how. In fact I don't know much about my daddy at all. All I know is that my daddy has been gone ever since I was just in my mommy's belly and never hear or seen again, which was more than five years ago to this day.

Mommy doesn't really like to talk about daddy when I ask her. She says it brings some 'unwanted' memories when she thinks about it him. I asked her once if she hated daddy, she said I don't know. I asked her if she loved daddy, she said I don't know. Answers that only made me more confused about her and daddy. She did say that she has mix feelings about daddy and that she's not sure what she feels towards him. That makes me a little happy to know that my mommy and daddy don't hate each other.

To this day no one knows where my daddy is or who he is. The only ones that I do know-know is mommy, grandma, and Uncle Pip, as for everyone else they haven't got a clue. I don't know why grandma tells me to forget my daddy or why his identity is a secret. Did he do something bad? When I asked mommy this she didn't really know how to answer my question and also told me it might be best to forget my daddy as well. And Uncle Pip was just as much as help as mommy and grandma was when I asked him. I knew he loved mommy very much and I believe mommy loved him at one point to before she met daddy. There are times when I caught Uncle Pip looking at me with a bit of a longing look, wishing that I was his little girl then my daddy's. But he still loves me and doesn't hate me because I was someone else daughter then his with mommy.

-------------------------------------------------

I let out a large yawn when mommy pulled my nightgown over my head. I was soooo… tried while mommy looked fully rested now when she woke up only a half an hour ago. She smiled down at me and pulled my hairclip out, allowing my hair to fall into my eyes. She giggled at my sad attempt to blow the bangs out of my eyes before she brushed my hair away for me.

Picking me up, mommy walked over to my bed and gently placed me down in bed. Pulling the bedcovers up over me, mommy tucked me into my bed.

"So what story do you want to hear tonight?" she asked me.

It only took a moment for me to think about what story I wanted to hear before I turn to my mommy with a big smiled.

"Little Red Ridinghood." I said.

She laughed lightly. "That one, haven't I already told you that one a hundred times now."

"But I like the way you tell it, it has a better ending to me."

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you the story then. Well, once upon a time there was a girl known as Little Red Ridnghood…"

From there I listen to mommy tell me the story about Little Red but only in her version. The reason I like it because mommy tells me the story her version of it. In the story the big bad wolf is actually a wolfman that is evil in the beginning of the story and wishes to eat Little Red. But then soon the wolfman falls in love with Little Red after he did something to hurt her, like eating her grandma. But in order to be forgiven by Little Red he spits out her grandma, who was very much alive, and then takes off deep into the forest, never seen again by Little Red as she is reunited with her grandma.

It's a bit of a sad story but I like it very much. It somehow reminds me of mommy and daddy somehow, that mommy was Little Red and that daddy was the wolfman. And I believe that's how mommy sees it to for somehow makes it sound like them, but doesn't fully realize it.

But at the end of the story there was one thing that left me wondering about, when the wolfman leaves into the forest forever. Does Little Red fall in love with the wolfman in the end? And if she does, does that mean that mommy falls in love with daddy too?

**I hope you guys like it, there will be a second part.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that's taken longer to post this up everyone, I wanted to make sure it was good. Plus I've been working on a different story that I've been on a role with for a while. I hope you all like it!**

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young woman that was called Little Red Ridinghood, for she always wore a red hooded cape. Little Red lived with her father and grandmother in a beautiful large home that sat deep within a large glorious forest full of wild life. There Little Red lived a glorious and wonderful life with her family that so kindly took her in as their own in their home._

_One day, Little Red's grandmother decided to adventure out into the forest on her own in order to look into something very important she needed to see. Somewhere in the forest was a small cabin that her grandmother loves to go to and relax and think, and that's where she went to. From what she has heard, there were some strange things going on that she needed to deal with. But when she arrived there – there was something that she did not expect at all._

_So the next day, Little Red and her father received news that something happen to her grandmother and that she needed there help right away. So Little Red and her father quickly rushed to the small cabin hidden somewhere in the woods where her grandmother liked to go to. But the problem was that Little Red didn't know where the cabin was, for she has never been to it before. Soon she became lost in the forest and has lost sight of her father when he moved a little more quickly then her in the forest, leaving Little Red all alone in the big scary woods._

_But little did Little Red know was that she wasn't alone._

_It seems that the Woodsmen was the reason for Little Red's grandmothers stress and sent a Wolfman to go after Little Red and her father to slow them down. Failing at finding her father, the Wolfman quickly found Little Red alone and took this chance to surprise her and attack her. And when he was done with her, he would go after her father next._

_But Little Red was much strong then she looked, so when the Wolfman attacked she was able to stand her ground. The Wolfman was more man then wolf you see, for he had the body and a face of a man and just the teeth and claws of a wolf. Little Red put on a bravo face in front of the Wolfman despite how she was feeling inside, terrified. But no matter how hard she tried to keep her ground and stay away from the Wolfman, she could not forever keep her distance, for he trapped her in his embrace._

… _The embrace that he trapped her in wasn't a normal one… it was one that Little Red would rather not be in… She tried to break free from his embrace but found that he was much stronger then her, she was starting to loss hope. So with one last attempt to break free, Little Red pushed the Wolfman away from her with all her might that sent hurling towards a tree. _

_Somehow the impact from the tree clicked something inside the Wolfmans mind. He was not the same as he was before but a different man now when he looked up at the sad state he had Little Red in. When Little Red looked at him she gasped in shock at the new being before her that was not the Wolfman that attacked her. Instead she saw a man, a grieving man that looked at her with pure guilt at what he did to her._

_The Wolfman stepped away from Little Red as he continued to stare at her with nothing but grief and sadness before he turned from her and run off into the forest._

_Little Red was confused for she did not know what to think of the Wolfman or why he left her like he did. But she didn't dwell on those thoughts for long as she remembered that she most help her grandmother and father before it was too late. So she cleaned herself off and continued to try and find the small cabin that was somewhere in the forest._

_By the time that Little Red reached the cabin, she found her father waiting for her with their grandmother safe, and the Woodsman gone for good. It seems that the Wolfman had swallowed Little Red's grandmother on the Woodsmen's order before he came seeking out Little Red. But somehow the Wolfman had a change of heart from Little Red and spat out her grandmother, who was still very much alive. And once he spat her out the Wolfman ran deep into the forest and was never seen again and never wish to be found again._

_Little Red wasn't sure what to make of the Wolfman's change of heart so suddenly or why he did what he did. But something changed within him, something good from what Little Red believe. Maybe it was a selfish act he did or one out of pity. But whatever reasons were behind it he was the only one that knew and no one else. But Little Red did know one thing and only that for sure, for she believed that somehow the Wolfman fell in love with Little Red._

Uhg! How many times is it now, now many times have I told Christine that story? Forty? Fifty times now1? Who knows, for it seems to be her favorite story that I tell.

After I finished telling Christine the story she was out like a light and was snoring softly that made me smile. Leaving her with a peck on the head, I returned to my room and came out here to the balcony. It's been over forty-five minutes now since I left her after telling her that story and I couldn't seem to stop thinking about it.

Why now, why after all these years am I thinking about _that_ night that happened more than five years ago. I've done everything I could to be sure that I buried that one memory deep within my mind so I would not be force to relive that horrid moment that night when London was under attacked. The night when Millennium attacked and that we were force to take action.

But the reality was, I was already reliving that memory when I told Little Red Ridinghood.

I didn't realize it until more than five months ago when I told her it again. I wasn't sure how I realized it but somehow I was comparing the story to the memory that night. I was more than shock when I realize how many similarities were with the story to that memory. I was so ashamed of telling my little girl of what really happen to me on the night of what her father did to me and how Millennium was destroyed. Like I said before it's a memory that I don't like to relive.

I was so ashamed of myself that night of how weak and pathetic I was against him. And how I felt like nothing but a dirty whore when he left me after what he did. I remembered how hard I cried that night and how many tears I shed where I lay half naked on the filthy floor. But I suppose that one good thing did come out of that night that made me the happiest woman ever, and that was my little girl, Christine.

Christine was truly my whole world for I loved no one as much as I love her. She somehow became my support after the death of Master and betrayal of Walter to. She was the one being in the world that I knew would never ever hurt me and return my love that I have so much given to her. Yes, even though the night she was conceived was a night I rather not remember, but the memory of her birth is one that I treasure the most.

A cool, calming breezy blew pass me as I let out a gentle sigh, leaning over the rail of the bottom balcony of my room.

After Christine was born, both Integra and I knew that she was special, more special then she will ever imagine. For instance, by the age of two she could read and write perfectly and started walking on her own when she was only ten months old. Her intelligence and mobility was far more advance then any human being could ever image, as well for a vampire as well. It's true that she is as much as a vampire as me but she had many different traits that she posses that she obviously inherited from her father.

A deep frown formed on my face as I remembered the first time she asked me about her father.

What is a mother to do when their own child asks about their father, especially of what the father did? What am I suppose to tell her about her father and the night she was conceived? That the act wasn't out of love but out of anger, grief, and cruelty? How can I even tell her that her father raped me that night when she was made, what would she think of me and him.

I could only wince slightly as the memory I worked so hard to burry rise to the surface in my mind. Like before, the story of Little Red and that night had many, and I mean many, similar traits.

That night, Sr Integra and I entered inside the destroyed zeppelin to face the man that was the cause of misery on London. But when we entered we had a welcome party that we did not expect, nor wish to have. From what I know then that this was the Captain of Millennium that came to greet us and more likely stop us. To my surprise and Sr. Integra's, he allowed her through while I stayed and faced him.

I was foolish then for thinking I could take him. I was foolish to think that he was just like that bitch Zorin that attack us at headquarters. I should have known better, I've should paid more attention to the signs of his true nature. But I didn't. He wasn't a FREAK like Zorin and her minions that attacked us, he wasn't even a vampire. He was neither, for he was a real live werewolf.

A powerful one at that.

I was way over my head when I took him on by myself. Well, I wouldn't say by myself, I did have Pip with me after all. But even with his help it wasn't enough to face the wolf then. In fact, he somehow was able to push Pip away from somewhere in my mind where I can't reach him. So over all I was truly on my own against him. My fight against him was nothing like against Zorin. True that I did struggle against her and came out victorious, with him it was different. He fought like a true warrior and didn't give me a chance to recollect myself and strike back. It was a fearsome fight, one that I wasn't sure if I can win. But despite against the odds I was facing I tried my hardest to fight him, almost to the point where it looked like that I was about to win.

But if took a different turn for the worse.

I don't know what happen then, or even now. But somehow I did something to make him angry that sent him into a blind rage to the point where he most likely wasn't thinking straight from what I could tell. And what he did next told me that he wasn't thinking logic as before. What he did was… was something that I rather not wish to relive again.

It was horrible what he did, I don't even think he know what he did himself. But still, if he was aware or not aware of his actions I could not let him continue to do what he was doing to me. Somehow I must have gathered the courage and the strength or what I have left and pushed him off me, right into some sort of electrical device. How did I know he hit some electrical? Simple, there was a lot of sparks flying around him and his body shook as if an electrical charge ran through him. He didn't die from it, if he was a human then he would have surely died but since he wasn't he lived.

I never understood what happen after the electrical charge went through him. But when he recovered from the shock, something… something happen to him.

I'll never forget the look on his face when he came out from the aftershock. He looked like a lost child then, didn't know where he was or what just happen to him. It almost made me wonder if I was staring at the same man that I just fought and raped me, for I sworn I staring at a completely different man. But once his baby blue eyes rest on me and took in my beaten naked form I knew some happen to him from the shock. He looked almost shock to see what happen to me and sad and pained at what he did. If I didn't know any better I would have believe that he looked guilty at what he did to me.

Before I could he even wonder on that thought or asked what happen, he quickly stood up and took off away from me. That was the last time I ever saw of him again.

The only thing that I really had left of his was his dog tags that must have fallen from around his neck from our fight. His name was Hans Gunsche, it read with some other writing that seemed to be in German that I couldn't understand. But I didn't sit there for long and tried to figure it out; I had to get to Sr Integra and help for she needed me. So I dressed myself and took off searching for her. And after that night, about a week later I found that I was pregnant with Christine.

I sighed out loudly at that thought of that memory when I learn I was pregnant. I was so terrified and alone then that I wasn't sure what to do. Everything was in complete chaos then with Master gone, London completely destroyed, Sr Integra injured from her fight with the Major, the weak numbers in Hellsing, and so much more that I can't think at the top of my head. And having a child during all that was something that I was planning on doing, especially when the child was a bastard child, something that I've learned at the orphanage when I grew up there. Going to Integra about my pregnancy was the hardest thing I had every done, afraid of what she would think of me or become disgusted with me. But to both my surprise and relief, she became very supportive and helped me during the whole thing. I was grateful to her.

The breeze suddenly kicked up, sending the wind blowing right around me. I hugged myself from the chilling breeze, even if I don't chill that easy anymore. The wind sent my short blonde hair flying around my face, blinding me temporally. It was then the wind grew stronger that it carried a scent to me. My body froze stiff at the familiar of _that_ scent that I haven't smelled for over five years now.

I needed to stay calm, I can't let him know that I already know he's here; I need to stay calm and collective and be ready if attacks. Even though I know that I probably have no chance against him! I mentally slapped myself to keep myself going into a panic attack, which I seem to have a lot lately now with Master gone and all. Taking a deep breath to calm my nervous I calmly looked out into the back woods of the manor and carefully look in the shadows without making it look like I was looking for something.

There, behind the tree, I caught a hint of silver flashing off in the moonlight in the shadows. It was him, I was sure of it now for I can recognize that hit of silver from that night when he first transformed in front of me. But this didn't explain why he was here in this first place.

Slowly, pushing away from the rail, I calmly returned inside my room and changed into something more comfortable. This was my day off after all so I wanted to slip into something more comfortable then my normal Hellsing uniform. After I finish changing into my favorite pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, I sat comfortable on the edge of my bed that Sr. Integra gave to me when I had Christine. From there, I waited for him.

I wanted to know why he's here and why he came after all these years. And the only way to do that is to allow him to come to me when he was ready. I wasn't afraid of him, every since that night he left with that look on his face told me he didn't want to hurt me. Of course why he hurt me in the first place was still a mystery to me and I especially attend to get to the bottom of that.

The wind kicked up again, sending the calm breeze inside the room; bring my long white curtains with it. Behind the curtains, a large form appeared. Between the now still curtains, a black nose appeared, followed by a silver muzzle. He sniffed the air around the room for a bit before he pulled back from behind the curtains and slowly came inside. I forced my body to remain calm as I watched him walk inside my room in his wolf form. I've forgotten how big he was when we first fought that night. But of course almost everyone was bigger than me; I am a small woman after all. I watched his massive paws take slow steps towards me, hesitated steps. Finally he stood in front of me, staring right into my eyes, baby blue eyes met ocean blue.

Despite the fact that he was in his wolf form, I could clearly see that he was just as nervous and uncomfortable as I was. But why was he nervous, I should be the one that should be nervous. Though, then again when we last saw each other was on bad terms.

Suddenly he moved that made me freeze at his movements for I didn't know what his attentions were. But I relaxed when I saw him sit down and gently rest his large wolf head in my lap. He let out a faint whine sound and looked up at me with the most adorable puppy dog look that surprised me a bit. I smiled faintly that this and wondered if this was somehow his way of looking for forgiveness.

"Is this your way of saying I'm sorry?" I asked him, gently stroking the top of his head now.

His big baby blue eyes looked away as he let out another whine, I'll take that as a yes then.

"Why did you come now after all these years?" tears were now forming in my eyes, memories of what he did to me flash across my mind.

He didn't look at me and slowly lift his head up from my lap, keeping his head bowed a little bit. My hand that was petting his head dropped back onto my lap while his large paw then came up and rest on top of my hand.

"Why did you do it?" I asked, sobbing a bit as I let the tears flow freely down my cheeks now.

He finally looked back at me with sad eyes that showed pain and great shame, good. He should feel guilty about this.

But when I stared into his eyes, my mind was suddenly pulled into some sort of trance. Soon images flashed before me, as if I was watching a movie inside my head. But instead of watching it from the side lines like in the real movies, I was watching it from within it. I was seeing everything from a sort of point of view, his I believe.

I was running through a dark forest that was set in the night with only the moon as my light. Behind me I heard frantic shouts behind me that I couldn't understand for it was in another language, German I think. The shouts grew closer as bright lights soon appeared behind me. The picture changed in a blink of an eye to another setting. In this one I was being dragged down a brightly lit hall that looked to be of a base. I was fighting franticly through the hold of at least ten men that seemed to be FREAKs. Soon we came to a very bright lit room as the ten men tied me down to an operating table, held by burning silver. I roared in anger and tried to break through the hold but found it futile. Soon two men appeared above me, each on the other side of the table. These two I immediately recognized as the Major and the Doctor of Millennium. They both spoke in German as they stared down at be in pure glee, as if they were children in a candy shop. After a few more words, the Major left while the Doctor stayed and started to bark out orders. The Doctor then turned back towards me with the most creepiest smile I have ever seen with a single chip in his hand. From there, more images flashed before me but moved at a much quicker pace as they jumped to images. Each one was of Millennium, with the Major giving me orders, obeying each and every one, fighting against what seemed like the enemy in WWII to all the way to the night he faced me. There, the images cut off.

It was then I realized that these images were actually his memories that he was playing in my head, with his telepathic abilities. Since he doesn't or can't speak, he was showing me what happen to him during all those years ago in Millennium. It seemed that in reality he was force to join the ranks of Millennium against his own freewill from what I have witness. He was caught and dragged inside their headquarters where they planted what seemed like a FREAK chip on him.

That's when it hit me. Everything he did was an order, for he had no say in anything. When he fell and hit by that large electoral shock, the chip must have died, giving him control over himself again.

I gasped in shock at this as I came out of the picture show he ended. When I came out of it my gaze was focused on my lap like now, but only this time I was greet by a slight different sight. Instead of the large massive paw that once lay on top of my hand was replaced by a human tan colored hand that was holding my hand now. A little startled at this, I looked up before me to no longer see the massive wolf but the man under the wolf.

I if I was alive I would have been blush and burning my cheeks as I looked up to the man that was now kneeled before me. Oh. My. God! I forgot how handsome he was all those years ago, and he hasn't change a bit! Even thought he was kneeling before me, he was still just as tall as I remembered then when he could easily tower over me. His muscles were just as huge and hard as they were to back then, almost a brick wall. In fact you could easily mistake his body for that of a Greek god! His face is just as handsome as it was before, perfectly shaped features, a strong powerful jaw, a sharp nose, and high cheekbones. His silver hair was to still the same, hasn't change a bit. The only thing I couldn't see now was his eyes before they were hidden by his hair with his head titled down from me, most likely still ashamed to look at me in the eye. But out of everything about him, what really caught my attention was the fact that he was naked!

At this I was sure I would be red as a tomato and looked away furiously. For goodness sake I should have expected this from him when he changed! Taking a deep breath, I pulled myself together and focused only on his face… well head actually but you get the point.

"You were… being controlled by them, weren't you?" my voice came out as a whisper.

He still refused to look at me but nodded his head, 'yes'.

"And when you…" the words caught in my throat, finding this harder to say then I thought, "And when you did that night to me… was that on your own will or-"

'No!' a voice ringed in my head that made me jump in surprise at bit. His head shot up as well as his baby blue eyes stared into my blue ones with a great tension that I could have sworn he was burning holes into my soul.

He must have notice my jump (who wouldn't) and clamed himself before he took my other hand into his other one. He sighed and looked at me with a little less tension this time. 'Vhat I mean is that it vasn't me and yet is vas. During the time vith the chip inside my neck, there vere times vhere I vasn't all there. My mind vould black out from the chip vhile my body still took commands of vhat the order vas, a side effect of the chip as I vas told. I can't tell you how many times I've blacked and come to vithout remembering vhat happen to me.' he sighed and looked down to my lap with sad eyes. 'Vhat happen that night, the beginning of out fight, I blacked out again while my body acted on its own. I don't remember vhat happen to the fight or vhat the events happen during the time. But vhen that shock vent though my body it killed the control chip in my neck and when I came to it…' he trailed off.

I knew what he was about to say next, I was there I knew what happen then. I could see that this was killing him as much as it was that night when he came out of it. I remain silent and waited for him to continue on what he was about to say, rubbing my thumb over the top of his knuckles to help him relax.

Letting out a deep shaky sigh, his eyes avoiding mine again. 'I didn't mean to, I vould never do such a thing. Vhen I saw vhat I did to you and the look of pain and fear on your face, it… it killed me. I was ashamed of myself, ashamed that I vould do such a thing to a woman like you. I hated myself and vas disgusted vith myself. It reminded me everything of Millennium and how evil and cruel the soldiers in their ranks vere. I've always promised myself that I vould never be like them and have more honor then any of them. But vhen I looked at you… I realized that I've become everything that I've hated from them.' he then broke down in tears of both shame and agony.

I was left speechless at his confess and wasn't sure what to do next. But before I could move to speak he suddenly grabbed my waist and brought me closer to him until his tear strained face was nested in my lap.

I didn't know what to do as the werewolf continued to cry into my lap with a death lock around my waist. I've never been in a situation like this before and didn't have a clue what to do next. But for now all I could do was let him cry it out and let my fingers run through his hair to sooth him. It seemed to work for his cries soon died down into nothing but quiet sobs. I felt him nuzzle my left thigh as his let out small puffs of hot air. I shivered at the sensation and prayed to god that he didn't notice that I shivered under his warm breath, thankfully he didn't.

Finally he fell silent all together and remained where he was on my lap. I continued to run my fingers through his hair and was a bit surprise to find how soft it was. But I didn't linger to long on that thought for I realized that he was waiting for me to say something after his confession. But what could I say to him? I knew he wanted my forgiveness and I knew that a simple 'I forgive you' wasn't going to cut it, it was too cheesy I say.

Then that's when an idea hit me.

Staring down at the head in my lap, I racked my brains for his name when I remembered it off his dog tags that I still kept today.

"Hans." I said in a gentle voice.

I felt his body stiffen in my lap as my hand that was once on his head drop to my side. Slowly, he turned his head up to look at me.

"Is all that true? Every single word?" I wanted to be sure that he wasn't lying to me first.

He stared right into my eyes and said 'Yes,' inside my mind.

I smiled for I could see that his answer was true. "What you did to me was unforgiveable and nothing I could ever do will wash that away or pain you brought to me," I paused. "But, even it's taken you five years and I wish it was sooner, I am happy that you came to me and apologize and taken full responsibilities for your attentions. Even if you didn't have full control over yourself at the time, which helps me understand you a little better now. All I can say is that now I found that it wasn't as bad as I thought it was then for I got something quite special out of it." my smile grew bigger at the last part.

He looked up at me with confusion written all over his face.

Now was the time he knew what came out from that night.

"I have something to show," I said as I gently pushed him away so I could stand, "But first we need to… well." I coughed nervously at his still naked form.

He must have realized what I was trying to say for he looked down at himself and noted he was still naked to, but didn't seem to care. Instead he just looked at me with a bit if teasing smile. I had to look away from him and quickly move over to my dresser to pull something out for him to wear. I found a nice large pair of sweatpants that I ordered off from a catalog but were too big for me when they arrived. I've been meaning to return them for a small pair but never did, which I'm glad I never did now.

I threw them at him and he easily caught them in his hand. He took a quick look over the gray sweatpants before starting to put them on. It turned out that no matter how large they were for me, they turned out to be a bit too small for him but just fit him right.

I grinned up at him before I took his hand. "We must be quite, I'm not sure how Sr Integra would feel about you yet," I told him as we left my room.

Of course telling him to be quiet was stupid of me for he can't talk period.

Quietly, I led him down the hall of the Hellsing manor to a particular room that held something that I was sure would change his life. Reaching the room, I dropped his hand and held my finger up to my lips to tell him to be quiet. He nodded in response. Smiling up at him, I turned to the door and carefully opened it. The door cracked open as the small amount of light pored inside the dark room, gently resting on a bed with a small finger in it, my little girl.

Opening the door a little more, I stepped inside the room with Hans right at me heel. I turned and watched him enter inside the room was a confuse look as he sniff the air around him, taking in his new surroundings. I watched him smell the room a bit longer until he froze stiff as he caught something in the air. His attention turned to the bed for a split second before he turned to me in both confusion and shock. I just smiled up at and then took him closer to the bed. Reaching out, I took Christine out of her bed carefully, without waking her and turned to Hans with her in my arms.

Hans stared down at Christine in both shock and awe as he studied our sleeping daughter's face for the first time. Even though Christine looks came from me, I could easily see her father in her and I was sure he saw it to, and that's what I'm sure that's what shocked him.

"You want to hold her?" I whispered.

He looked away from her and looked at me. He nodded slowly at me.

Smiling, I carefully handed her to him as he now held her in his arms and stared down again at her sleeping face.

But suddenly she started to stir in her sleep and soon open her eyes and looked up at Hans for the first time. I held my breath in fear of what her reaction would be and wonder if she would scream bloody murder that a stranger was holding her. I could see that Hans to was a little afraid of what her reaction would be when she realized what was happening to her and would scream. But she didn't, instead she just stared up at Hans as he stared right back at her.

Then suddenly, she did something completely unexpected that made me gasp in shock.

"Are you my daddy?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

Hans was surprise at her question and looked over at me for some sort of help. But I didn't know what to do myself, my little girl was quite smart for her age and she must clearly see that Hans was her father. So the only thing I could think was to just nod at him to go ahead.

Again, he was surprise, surprise that I was giving him permission to tell her. But he smiled at me and then turned to Christine to nod 'yes' at her.

Christine smiled up at her father, "Kay," she then let out a yawn and then sat up to warp her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, "Where have you been all this time?" she muttered before she drifted off to sleep again.

Hans smile grew bright that I have ever seen from him as he planted a gentle kiss on her head. He then turned to look at me with warm look in his eyes that made me blush if I was still alive. I smiled nervously at him before I looked away so I wouldn't make myself look like more of a fool. Suddenly I felt his arm wrap around me and pulled me close to his naked chest, again making me blush if I was alive. I looked up to see that he still had Christine sleeping in one arm as his other arm was wrapped around me. What he did next would have made me red as a tomato, for leaned forward and kissed the top of my head.

'You're the first.' I heard his voice ring inside my head.

I looked up at in confusion.

He smiled at me, 'You are the first woman to have _ever _given me a child. And for that, I am glad that someone as wonderful as you to be the one to give me such a gift as this.'

At those words I couldn't help but grin like a fool and wrap my arms around him, burring my face in his naked chest. I felt his hold tighten on me and his face buried in my blonde locks, taking a deep breath before exhaling with a sigh.

Maybe, that night five years ago didn't turn out to be the worse time of my light. Though it's still not one of my fondest memories and one that I would rather not have, but the outcome of that night I wouldn't change anything for the world for I got Christine. For I love her more than anything in the world, and you know… I wouldn't mind having more kids like Christine with Hans. But not yet, not for a long while for there was still some issues that needed to be dealt with between us. But I'm happy to say that I'm beginning to understand him a lot better now and hopefully have a good steady bond with him.

For the end of this story, we all lived happily ever after.

**Sorry if the ending seem to suck, I'm not that great with endings.**

**I don't own Christine, she belongs to Souzou Sayaku.**

**Please review!**

**I don't own**


End file.
